Wrapping It Up
by calladragon
Summary: A three shot wrapping it up that may or may not play out close to Canon since we haven't seen it yet.***HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I think it's safe to say most of you realize the majority of my stories are Alternate Universe with a dose of Canon Universe woven in. They do NOT follow the happenings on the show closely. In some instances, they don't follow the show at all. That being said, NTB and AHG will be finished in the AU's they were started in which means what's happening on the show including who RJ turns out to be is pretty irrelevant. That being said, my Muse is moving slowly at the moment thanks mainly to the fact my "new" job is physically whipping my tail in ways my old job didn't.

Now that I've addressed the person who thought things would get "awkward" if Bertram turns out to be Red John with NTB, my Muse has decided she needs to ground herself by writing something _almost_ Canon so she can get her mind back on AU's. (We've both been a little discombobulated by how quickly things are wrapping up on the show.) This Three Shot, however it turns out for the good or the bad, is that exercise. It will be completed by the end of the week. I'm hoping my Muse will quit holding my creativity hostage once it's done. ~Calla

#

Lost in thought, Lisbon idly pushed files around on her desk. The whole situation was still a bad dream that had quickly taken on a life of its own. Not content to let sleeping dogs slumber in their mangy beds, her pain in the rear "partner" had chosen to rock everyone's world as only he could. She'd wanted to kill him for more than abandoning her by the side of the road and ending in a hospital bed before he was done.

Who was she kidding? She _still_ wanted to kill him. But, she wouldn't.

Jane served a necessary purpose in the big scheme of things. She wasn't exactly sure what at the moment; but, she knew he did. She felt it in her bones. Her "partner" wasn't the only one of them getting hunches. She did too, _Lisbon_ hunches. Which meant his scruffy life was safe for the moment. For how long, she wasn't making any promises.

Taking a sip of coffee, Lisbon lamented the good night's sleep she wasn't getting. That she hadn't had in the weeks since Jane's latest stunt exposed the biggest scandal in the history of California Law Enforcement. That wasn't entirely true either. She'd slept the two weeks she'd been out of work. Well, she'd slept _some_. The rest of the time she'd worried about Jane.

What else was new?

A few hours after being evicted from the CBI, she'd found him in a church..._Her_ church…On his knees…Actually praying to a God he didn't believe in…She'd nearly freaked out…Jane didn't _do_ church…Not unless it was irreverently and he'd been anything but. He'd been humbled and…_seeking _for lack of a better word…even _praying_ perhaps…That was how she'd known he was broken beyond anything she'd seen to date.

Well, that and the fact he'd disappeared into the night soon after she'd silently placed her comforting hand in his.

She hadn't seen or heard from the man for three weeks. Not until he'd mysteriously appeared at the CBI a week after she and her team returned to their new jobs working with SAC Dennis Abbott of the Arizona FBI. That had been an unexpected turn of the worm. But, one she'd welcomed as it kept her nominally in the loop.

Shaking her thoughts, Lisbon glanced towards the hall. Seeing a certain dark haired Agent sneaking by her door, she let him know she was on to him. Not only was she on to him, he was on her special list. The one reserved mainly for Jane that _nobody_ wanted to be on especially not him.

"Cho, I needed those files yesterday." Lisbon smirked as the Korean Agent stopped mid-step. "Surely you didn't think you were actually pulling that off? What are you? Like the Invisible Man? I don't think so." Snorting at his "so busted" expression, Lisbon shook her head. "Just bring me the files already."

"Yes, Boss." Cho said before turning around to head back towards his desk. Putting his Boss off those extra fifteen minutes while he chatted up Kensie from the Arizona FBI Field Office wasn't the wisest move he'd ever made. "I'll get them for you."

"Now." Lisbon growled at his retreating back. "You can make a date later."

Lisbon couldn't believe Cho was dumb enough to think she wouldn't figure out what he'd been doing instead of bringing her those files. He should have known better. There was a reason she was the "Boss" and it wasn't because she was beautiful. It was because she was smart, resourceful, and she got the job done. Oh, and maybe the fact she could handle Jane better than anyone on planet Earth. However, she wasn't sure about that last one.

Truthfully, she wouldn't have known anything about Cho's actions. Not if the Korean Agent hadn't gotten a really lousy break. She'd been heading for the break room to make another "cup too many" of coffee when she'd noticed her man standing in the hall flirting with a familiar blonde. Disgusted with his temporary leave of sanity where priorities were concerned, Lisbon continued on with her mission. But, she'd already made up her mind.

She was so busting Cho's chops when he deigned to show in her office.

Right now she was more interested in coffee and perpetuating her own form of hell than embarrassing her Agent. Over the past few weeks she'd fallen into a very disruptive pattern. One that helped her get through her hellishly long days. But, wreaked havoc on her sleeping habits. Like she wasn't getting any, or when she did, not nearly enough.

Added to that, in the six weeks since she'd returned to work, she hadn't had a moment to herself. She was at the forefront of the Task Force charged with investigating everyone still left standing after Jane's latest escapade. As far as the FBI and the Top Dogs were concerned, everyone in Law Enforcement was up to their eyeballs in dung. They were considered guilty until proven innocent. If that wasn't stressful enough, she reported directly to none other than J.J. LaRoche who'd been brought in as Abbott's "Advisor" since he knew the workings of the CBI inside and out. That and the indisputable fact the man was clearly untainted by the whole "Tyger Tyger" virus infecting so many others.

All Lisbon could say was God help her. She needed all the Divine Intervention she could get at the moment. If all of the above wasn't enough to turn her dark hair gray, she and her team were still under investigation for "questionable" behaviors all attributable to Jane's dicey influences. She was clueless how any of the contradictions were supposed to work. From where she sat, investigating the investigators was absolutely insane. She'd said as much to LaRoche.

While he'd agreed with her; he'd confirmed there was nothing he could do about it. She was lucky the FBI had finally decided they needed her and her team to join the search for the rest of the ridiculously named "The Blake Association." Since LaRoche had every confidence their activities would check out in the end, she had little choice but to go with the flow until the scrutinizing was done. In the interim, if it made things better, he didn't think either she or her team were guilty of anything more heinous than using unorthodox practices to solve their cases. Not even Jane. While the man was a confirmed pain in the ass; he wasn't dirty. If anything, he possessed a strange Code of Honor impossible to deny or ignore.

Thanking Cho for the files he was _finally_ pressing into her hands, Lisbon resisted the urge to throw her hands up in defeat. She couldn't quit if she wanted to. The only option available was continuing to lead a difficult investigation while doing everything in her power to insulate her guys from as much of the unpleasant fallout as possible. Her team was completely innocent even if some parties didn't believe it. Fortunately, LaRoche did or things would be even more uncomfortable since SAC Abbott wasn't one hundred percent enrolled with their presence.

Unfortunately, that was the upside to her present situation.

On the downside, they weren't getting anywhere fast. The waters were so muddied it was nearly impossible to sort the truth from supposition thanks to the filth cutting across multiple Agencies. It didn't help the corruption spanned the ranks from still wet-behind-the-ears Rookies to the highly decorated Veterans with years of service under their belts. To people like Lisbon herself. Shuddering at the thought, she decided reality was almost more than she could get her mind around at the moment…the CBI, Nappa Sheriff's Department, local FBI offices, Homeland Security, local PD's, and Sheriff's Departments…the List of Corruption went on and on. Lisbon's stomach roiled at the thought the paper in her hands was filled with the names of those who should be _incorruptible _but weren't.

As a result, the CBI was currently undergoing reorganization from top to bottom. Or it would be once LaRoche and the higher ups were convinced the purge was complete. Personally, she thought the witch hunt was far from over. Heads were rolling right and left as guilty parties turned on one another. Lisbon currently spent more time sitting across Interrogation Room tables interviewing people she'd worked with for years than she did sitting behind her desk. The sad part was she'd ended up arresting most of them. The final confirmation always came in the form of those three damning dots.

Some days she didn't even see her office from the time she locked her purse in her desk drawer in the morning until she unlocked that same drawer to go home late at night. Then there were those lovely occasions she snuck off to the ladies room to hurl her guts because the figurative stench wafting around her literally made her sick. She didn't get it. She truly didn't. At what point had things gone so wrong in the Universe?

Clearly long before Haffner, Stiles, and MacAllister departed this life in less than a blaze of glory and Bertram made his big break.

There was absolutely no reason the former Director of the CBI should be sitting in jail awaiting his fate along with an FBI Agent. Not a single one. Not unless you included the fact he was a murderous psycho. Or he might be. They still hadn't proven that one yet. That Bertram was clearly a killer, yes; undeniably Red John, no. He wasn't exactly cooperating since his capture.

Nor was there any _sane_ reason all the rest of the corrupt officers and agents she kept arresting should be joining them behind bars. _Non_e of them should be dirty. They'd all sworn to uphold the law and protect California's citizens. Not break it and murder at will. If she didn't know better, she'd think they'd all lost their minds and maybe they had.

Kind of like a case of mass hysteria except it was mass evil instead.

Running her hand through her hair, Lisbon admitted the truth. The sleaze was everywhere. About the only Unit standing up to scrutiny was hers. While guilty of less than orthodox methodologies, they weren't corrupt. But, that didn't mean they were safe yet. They could all get sacrificed to the flames of the witch hunt pyre. Stranger things happened all the time. Closing the file, Lisbon refused to rest easy because it was all over the grapevine she was a shoe in for a major promotion.

Not Bertram's position of course; but, something comparable to Minelli or Hightower or Wainwright or even a little higher. No one was really sure how the chain of command was going to flow once the reorganization was done. She did know Cho was supposedly up for Senior Agent of the SCU or whatever new incarnation her section might take. Snorting, Lisbon knew under the circumstances, none of that meant anything. In the end, those in power would do what they deemed necessary to restore public trust in the CBI.

Until one of them approached her with an offer, everything filtering from behind closed doors was speculation and rumor. She was leaving it at that. Anything more was folly.

Then, there was the whole Red John angle. She was _not_ going there. She'd wasted too much of her life force on that scumbag. If Bertram turned out to be the Serial Killer, he was done. If he wasn't, Red John was still done. His power base was shattered. His channels of information closed. His endless parade of tools locked behind iron doors. It was only a matter of time until he was on Death Row. Who, or what, he was didn't matter…He was still just a man…And he'd pay with his life in the end.

What did matter was Jane was nearly free.

Or he would be when it finally sank in the nightmare was almost over. That wasn't happening until he got away to find himself. The only problem was the higher ups weren't letting any of them out of sight until the investigation was over. Lisbon shook her head deciding there was no logical reason Jane should have to stay in Sacramento. He wasn't a CBI Agent and he wasn't part of the rampant corruption. He'd exposed it. The big boys should have cleared him a long time ago and let him lick his wounds in private. The past few weeks had taken a terrible toll on him.

However, they weren't doing any such thing though she'd begged them to. While LaRoche and his ilk agreed Jane's hands were clean, that didn't mean he didn't have a vital role to play in the investigation. He did. So, he wasn't going anywhere. Not until he'd done what they needed him to do. Whatever that illusive _something_ was. In an investigation where by the book mattered, Jane wasn't a major player. In fact, he spent most of his time flitting about the building like a lost wraith or hiding in the attic only emerging when she needed to run a theory by him or he thought of something she'd overlooked. While she was grateful for the help he was able to give; none of this was fair to Jane.

Totally over the whole situation, Lisbon snatched her empty cup off her desk and stomped out of her office. While the last thing she needed was adding more caffeine to the mix, she wanted to. She was running on fumes at the moment and a pick-me-up was in order. In fact, she intended grabbing one of those pumpkin spice muffins with the caramel drizzle if DeLarosse hadn't scarfed the last one. The man was a bigger human garbage disposal than Rigsby ever thought about being. Not that those muffins were garbage. Far from it. They were lip smacking delicious.

"Oops." Lisbon almost dropped her cup as she barreled head first into Jane and his hot cup of tea. "Thanks." She acknowledged his steadying hand even as she moaned at noting the muffin box was empty.

"I was just heading for your office." Jane's tone was somber. "Do you mind if I go that way while you make your coffee?"

"Make yourself at home." Lisbon responded as she poured a cup from the freshly brewed pot knowing she was going to regret giving her permission even as the words left her mouth. "Did you just make this?"

"Maybe." Jane was non-committal. "I also grabbed the last couple of muffins for you."

"You did?" Lisbon added cream and sugar to her coffee. "Are you sure? I just saw DeLarosse go by a little while ago."

"I got here first." Jane informed her. "So, yes, I'm sure I saved your muffins. They're up there in that plastic container Grace forgot to take home last week." He motioned in the direction of the cabinet over Lisbon's head.

Reaching up, she opened the door and removed the bright pink container that screamed "Van Pelt." It didn't matter she was legally a Rigsby now, she still went by "Van Pelt" professionally. Thank goodness for small blessings. If there was one thing she didn't need right now, it was two "Rigsbys" on her team. Popping the lid, she was overjoyed to see four carefully stashed muffins inside.

"I hope you intend to help me eat these." Not expecting the answer she didn't get, Lisbon closed the lid before grabbing two small paper plates, napkins, plastic forks, and knives from another cabinet. "If you'll take the muffins, I'll bring the rest of this." Lisbon gestured to the pile of disposable dinnerware and her coffee cup as she offered Jane the plastic container.

"I can do that." Jane grabbed the muffins before heading for Lisbon's office leaving her to follow or not as she chose. "I'll see you when you get there."

Deciding Jane was in a funky mood, Lisbon balanced her stash and her cup before following him down the hall. Watching him disappear into her office, she slowly entered locking the door behind her. Opening the plastic container, she placed a muffin on each plate and handed one to Jane. Settling in her chair, she cut a small piece of sweet with her fork. As much as she'd like to pick the muffin up and take a bite, doing so would only leave a sticky residue on her hands she'd have to wash off later. Chewing the bite, she studied Jane realizing he had something important on his mind.

"What's up, Jane?" Lisbon asked ignoring the question she really wanted to ask.

She wasn't playing the fool again. Not like she had with that whole Vegas debacle. She refused to ask what he'd meant all those weeks ago standing on that cliff before abandoning her. She didn't want to know. All knowing would do was interfere with her ability to function when she needed all her faculties about her. For all she knew, Jane might have been trying to lull her into a state of relaxed confusion so she wouldn't catch his true intent. If that was his gist, he'd succeeded easily. If he didn't, clarification she'd never get was definitely in order. Deciding she wasn't touching that one with a ten foot pole, Lisbon dismissed such thoughts from her mind. She had too much to deal with as it was. She wasn't adding Jane's twisted emotions to the mix.

"LaRoche cleared me to leave an hour ago." Jane took a sip of his tea. "I thought you should know."

"Thanks." Lisbon cut off another piece of muffin before bringing it to her lips. "I'm glad you told me. The last I heard, you weren't going anywhere."

"It seems they changed their minds." Jane stared into his cup. "It seems I've contributed everything I can for the moment. They think they've found everyone thanks to you and the team. Now, it's up to you, Abbott, and JJ to wrap up the case in a pretty pink bow. To figure out if Bertram is really Red John or if the chase starts again. If he isn't, you'll catch Red John quickly now that he's on his own. Once that's done, a very public reorganization of the CBI is taking place. The general consensus is the farther away I am when that happens, the better it will be for everyone."

"I can see where they'd feel that way." Lisbon said. "You're a bit of wild card in the situation."

"So can I." Jane agreed recalling his past endeavors. "Besides, no offense meant, but I'm ready to get away for awhile. I've fought the good fight and I'm done."

"None taken." Lisbon sipped her coffee. "I think that's a good idea. I asked them to release you weeks ago."

"I know." Green eyes captured green. "J.J. told me. He also explained why he couldn't do as you asked. While I appreciate the effort, it wasn't worth rocking the boat. You have to know you're up for a major promotion in the very near future. One more fitting of your twenty years of service than Senior Agent ever was. It'll mean less field time; but, I think you should take the position when it's offered."

"That's just rumor and speculation." Lisbon countered. "I seriously doubt it'll come to anything in the end. We both know how things really work around here. I'm not exactly known as the best team player since you came aboard."

"Yes, I do, and it's not just rumor and speculation." Jane corrected her. "I was asked what I thought the odds of your accepting such a position were. I said they were pretty good. You're dedicated, honest, and loyal. Your reputation is good in spite of the dings I've caused to your folder over the years. I can't think of a better person to fill the role they're suggesting so I'm urging you to act surprised and accept the promotion."

"I'll make up my mind when the time comes." Lisbon said not sure she believed any such thing was coming down the wire. "In the meantime, you're going to Malibu to clear your head, aren't you?"

"I think so." Jane concurred. "I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"But you will be back?" Lisbon asked the question she was dreading. "You aren't going to disappear without letting me know?"

"I think so." Jane gave her the best answer he could at the moment. "I'll let you know if I change my mind."

Lisbon wasn't sure he would. There was something "off" about Jane's whole demeanor. Like he'd lost "Jane" recently and was struggling with his very identity. Lisbon wasn't sure her feeling was too far off.

"You do that." She rose to her feet and walked around her desk.

"I will." Jane reassured her not sure he wasn't lying.

Taking a hesitant step forward, Lisbon reached out to give Jane the hug she feared might be their last. She was somewhat surprised when he returned it with a fervor she wasn't expecting. Closing her eyes, Lisbon savored the moment instinctively knowing Jane was doing the same.

Feeling him slowly release her a few moments later Lisbon stepped back staring into Jane's eyes. She wasn't at all shocked when he turned on his heel and left without a backward glance. Jane's swift departure was for the best. Awkward, prolonged good-byes would only make things more difficult for both of them.

Walking back to her desk, Lisbon sank back into her chair lost in thought. It was only normal Jane would be at loose ends given how abruptly an obsession consuming a quarter of his life was coming to an end. She also wasn't positive he was really "done." She had a feeling if Bertram turned out not to be Red John; he'd be back for the final twists of the closing chapters. Lisbon couldn't see Jane suddenly walking away. Not from Red John and not from his quest.

Hopefully, not from her either.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This three shot will be finished before Sunday's episode. All I can say in my defense is weird moods lead to weird updates. Hence, what you find below. Oh, and I'm clearly in the camp that isn't one hundred percent sure Bertram is Red John after Sunday night's episode although I haven't a clue who else it could be. From what I can see, that's a fairly large camp. Also, since this is wrapping it up, we can't stay strictly Canon since they haven't wrapped it up on the show.~Calla

#

Lost in thought, Jane stared blankly over the placid, moonlight stained surface of the ocean deliberately ignoring the persistent vibrations in his pocket. Snapping out of his daze, he turned towards the winding path "home." Walking towards the house he was renting, he contemplated whether he wanted to answer the call. Or, ignore it as he had all the others. While he sensed this one was _different, _it didn't change anything. The person on the other end of that line was still most likely someone he didn't wish to converse with. It certainly wasn't his Real Estate Agent. It might be some old friend who'd gotten word he was back in Malibu. He seriously doubted it. They wouldn't call this late.

But, Lisbon would.

Locking the door behind him, Jane shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over a chair. Ambling into the kitchen cell phone in hand, he flipped the ringtone from silent to loud before tossing it on the counter. It wouldn't do to miss Amy's call in the morning. They still had a lot of work to do and he needed those estimates. Walking across the room, he removed a bottle of Bourbon from the cabinet and poured a stiff drink. Lifting the glass to his lips, Jane cussed at the shrill ring filling the room as he set the glass aside untouched.

Persistent cuss whoever it was.

Walking over to snatch his cell from its resting place, Jane glanced at the illuminated screen with a frown. The number wasn't the one he'd expected. Perhaps even hoped it was. It was someone entirely different. There was no logical reason he should be calling him. At least none that were good. Clicking a button, Jane put the phone to his ear.

"Cho." Jane's tone was far from welcoming.

"How bad?" He breathed a sigh of relief before his lips tightened at the Agent's next words.

"What time?" Jane asked. "I can do that."

Slipping back into the jacket he'd just shrugged out of, Jane stuffed his cell back in his pocket. Taking a last look around, he locked the door behind him and headed for his car. Walking down the drive, he cast one last glance back at the house. Opening his car door, he slid reluctantly into the seat. Closing the door behind him, he cranked the ignition before resting his head on the steering wheel. Gathering his thoughts, he pulled from the drive and headed towards Sacramento knowing this was the _last_ thing he should do.

He'd severed all ties with just cause. Refused to accept and return Lisbon's calls from the start. He'd done so for the best of reasons. He'd certainly not called her since he left as hard as it was. Mercifully, she'd finally stopped calling him. Once she'd realized it wasn't getting her anywhere. He _had_ sent her flowers acknowledging her promotion. He'd seen the announcement on the news and decided to break his self-imposed exile that much. He'd made a simple gesture serving a twofold purpose. One that let her know he was proud of her accomplishments while silently confirming he was perfectly fine. No matter her fears to the contrary. But, that was the extent of their contact since he'd walked away from the CBI.

As painful as severing ties was, she'd get through it. Lisbon was a big girl. She knew the score. They'd played this game before. His actions were best for both of them. He needed to find himself. Find sanity in an insane life. Let go of his past. Determine if he had a future and what that future was if he had one. Lisbon needed to concentrate on her new promotion. On the position she'd finally attained worthy of her integrity, experience, and skills. They couldn't do any of those things together.

_Emotions_ seemed to get in the way.

Being around Lisbon muddied the waters in ways better left not contemplated. His presence cast shadows over her accomplishments not welcome at the moment. The CBI was still on very shaky ground in the Court of Public Opinion and would be for a time to come. The smallest misstep could cause the house of cards to come tumbling down around them. He wouldn't be the cause of that. Not when Lisbon's life was finally falling into order.

Or it was until he'd gotten that call.

Pulling out of the driveway, Jane barked a few choice words to himself. This was the worst possible thing he could do. It was too much too soon. He'd only been gone a few short weeks. Not nearly long enough to get his head on straight. Any headway he'd made towards reconciling his life since losing them would be swept away. Not that he'd made much. He still felt his hold on reality was much too tenuous at times. Not that he was in any serious danger of losing it. It just felt that way at times. He wouldn't be vacationing in a padded cell any time soon.

However, as difficult as it was to go back, he couldn't refuse Cho's summons. As he hadn't declined answer his phone when he saw who was calling. The Korean Agent wouldn't bother him without a valid reason. One most likely concerning a certain dark haired Agent who'd finally stopped calling him on her own.

He'd been right and he couldn't say no when he'd heard what Kimball had to say. He wouldn't do that to Lisbon. Not when she needed him. Not when recent events were his fault. Jane knew he should never have left. Not yet. Not until they were sure Bertram was Red John. No matter how things looked. No matter how they felt. No matter how badly the world wanted him to be their man.

No matter that the FBI, and the CBI through Abbott, had all but said just that.

The necessary 'beyond a shadow of a doubt' proof was never there. Even if the Higher Ups told the world it was. They'd just wanted to pretend that heinous file was closed even if they knew it wasn't. He'd known better and Lisbon should have. But, she hadn't. She allowed herself to be lulled into accepting the status quo and relaxed her guard.

She'd paid for her foolishness.

Not as badly as she could have; but, she had. He'd have to stop by that Church on his way out of town. Make sure he thanked the God he might be starting to believe in. He'd certainly found himself on his knees a lot more recently than he'd ever been in his life. However, that was a thought for another day. Right now, he was going to get his mind on more pleasant things or he'd never manage the long drive ahead of him.

His hands were already starting to shake.

Turning his thoughts to more enjoyable memories, Jane recalled his first sight of a snippy, smart mouthed, unexpectedly _attractive_, tomboy lady cop. Heard her prissy, "Mr. Jane" playing in his head. Though he'd never shown it, she'd blown him out of the water even then. He'd known she was trouble from the start. How could he not?

He just hadn't known he was in over his head until it was much too late…Until she'd crawled under his skin…Become more than just the means to an end…That should never have happened…Not to a master of the game.

Unfortunately, something about Lisbon had appealed to that smoldering ember buried so deeply inside him long before he'd realized any such thing was happening. To the lone spark that pathetically clung to life when the rest of him was already dead or dying. And she'd wisely nurtured that tiny flicker even as she'd ignored the vengeance getting him through each day. The fool woman had persevered when any sane person would have given up long ago.

In return, he'd vowed to guard her back and keep her safe.

While he'd failed time and again, he'd also succeeded in honoring his word on a few occasions. Dumas came to mind. Although in his best interest to keep the raving lunatic alive, he'd refused to sacrifice Lisbon to his cause so he'd blown the Sheriff away instead. There had been other instances when he'd made such choices along the way. While each had robbed him of his closest ties to Red John, Lisbon would never be a casualty of his war. That was non-negotiable. He'd made that clear with the whole Lorelei debacle. While he'd been willing to sacrifice Red John's girl in the end, Lisbon's head wasn't part of the deal. For the most part his nemesis had accepted that choosing instead to taunt him with threats and possibilities rather causing the woman any lingering physical harm. Briefly blinking his eyes, Jane wiped the thought of an unconscious Lisbon sporting Red John's talisman from his eyes. That moment was over and done.

Volker, with his insidious madness, hadn't played by the same rules. He'd have been happy to hurt Lisbon in the most heinous of ways. Kill her even. But, he'd have toyed with her first, tormented and tortured her. If he, Jane, been willing to stand by and let that happen. He hadn't been. Even as he'd respected Lisbon's desire to go it alone, he'd kept an eye on the fomenting situation. He'd even gHHHone so far as to surreptitiously warn Volker away. Fat lot of good it had done. Volker's attacks on Lisbon had only escalated.

For a woman he'd never seen truly afraid, Lisbon had been terrorized by the end. Seeing her that way had shaken him to his core. But, Jane had known she needed to find her own way so he'd allowed her to set the rules of play. He'd watched from afar and waited for her to seek his very willing assistance. Something he'd hoped she'd do before it was too late. He'd never been as grateful as he'd been the night she'd finally come to him reaching out blindly for his help. That move on her part had been the game changer bringing the monster down.

Memory hopping to more pleasant recollections, Jane smiled as his thoughts drifted over the rare occasions he'd seen Lisbon in a dress. She'd been attractively awkward on every one of them. From that first time at that goofy High School Reunion where they'd shared their first dance to a song he'd thought far too girly for a teenaged Lisbon to the more grown up professional events they'd attended since, he'd enjoyed his brief glimpses of her more feminine side. Never truly comfortable in her skin, Lisbon always managed to be far more appealing than she'd ever believe. Particularly clothed in a pink ruffled number she'd never get to wear. While he'd agreed that bride's maid's gown was every bit as ghastly as Lisbon thought, she'd taken his breath away…Been beautiful in his eyes…Something about that bizarre moment in time had changed his life. He'd never looked at her quite the same again. But, he'd ponder exactly how his perspective had changed later.

Now, he had a job to do.

Watching the sun rising over the horizon, Jane pulled into the familiar parking space. Resting his head against the steering wheel, he silently acknowledged Lisbon was the only constant in his life. She'd been so for too many years and he couldn't imagine his life without her. What exactly that meant in the big scheme of things, he didn't know. He'd yet to scry into future. What he did know was there was plenty of time to figure the ins and outs later. At the moment, he needed to get Lisbon a change of clothes and hit the road. Sitting up, he quickly made a mental list of the things she'd need and opened the door.

Exiting his car, he walked up the drive and unlocked Lisbon's apartment with the "emergency" key she'd given him years ago. He did his best to ignore the Crime Scene tape covering everything. It was a feat much easier said than done. Heading for the kitchen, he set the kettle on to heat before gathering the rest of his supplies. Settling his cup in his saucer he prepared the tea ball from his special stash in the kitchen cabinet. Deciding a watched pot never boiled, he meandered up the stairs to Lisbon's bedroom.

Stopping in the doorway, he took a deep breath as he absorbed her blood soaked floor deciding the massive spot would still be wet to the touch should he want to do anything as disgusting as touch it in the first place. The massive bleed out staining the carpet was clearly from her attacker; but, the substantial spatter a short distance away was Lisbon's. He'd gotten in a couple of good slashes before she'd brought him down with two blasts to the chest. Cho had told him that much over the phone. Shaking his mind clear of the blind rage bubbling to the surface, Jane shifted his focus to the matter at hand. He could dwell on unpleasant details later. At the moment he had a job to do.

Grabbing clean undergarments from a drawer, a tank, jeans, and a simple black jacket from the closet, Jane packed all but the jacket in a small carry case. Stepping into her bathroom, he laid Lisbon's tooth brush, paste, travel bottle of mouthwash, travel sized body wash, deodorant, brush, and comb out on the counter top hoping he hadn't forgotten anything. Rooting around through her drawer, he crammed foundation, blush, mascara, shadow, liner and gloss in a pile he then stuffed into a small cosmetics bag he found under the counter. Lisbon probably wouldn't feel like putting on her face; but, he'd bring the necessities anyways.

Bringing the suitcase into the bathroom, he added the latest items to the bag. Taking one last look around, he zipped the bag and walked downstairs. Turning off the burner and pouring water over his tea ball, Jane left his brew to steep while he carried the suitcase out to his car. Returning a few minutes later, he gulped his tea in an unseemly manner, washed his cup, gave the place a last once over, and walked out on the stoop locking the door behind him.

Driving on autopilot, Jane drove the familiar route to the Hospital closest to Lisbon's place. He wondered briefly how she'd ended up there. It didn't have the best reputation and he knew for a fact she tried to avoid going there at any cost. She must not have had a say in the matter. Pulling into a parking space, he grabbed the suitcase and made for the entrance. Since he knew Lisbon's room number, it wasn't necessary to stop by the front desk. Stepping into the elevator, he hoped Cho was right. They were, in fact, releasing Lisbon this morning. If they weren't, he'd find himself hanging in Sacramento longer than he wanted to. Stopping outside the room labeled "Lisbon," Jane knocked on the door and waited to be invited over the threshold.

"You don't look so hot." Jane nodded in Cho's direction as he took in Lisbon's bedraggled appearance from her bruised face to the bandages and sling encompassing her right arm and shoulder. "In fact, I'd say you really need what I packed in here."

"Speak for yourself." Lisbon's expression said he clearly looked like hell.

"Yeah, well, I'd just come in from a walk on the beach when I got Cho's call. I didn't exactly take the time to get cleaned up." Jane smirked. "What's your excuse?"

"I tangled with a serial killer." Lisbon rolled her eyes and snorted as though bringing down Red John was something she did every day. "I think I got a little dinged up for my trouble."

"I'd say you did." Jane agreed before abruptly changing the subject. "I brought you a change of clothes."

"I see that." Lisbon said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jane sat the suitcase on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Thanks for calling." Jane nodded in Cho's direction ignoring the look from the other man clearly saying they'd talk later.

"Now that Jane's here, Boss, I'm going home to change and head into the office." Cho caught Lisbon's eyes silently asking if he had her permission to leave.

"Tell Rigsby and Van Pelt I'm okay." Lisbon responded agreeing with his plans. "If everything goes well, I'll be in later. If it doesn't, I'll be in my office bright and early tomorrow morning."

Nodding, Cho didn't feel it was necessary to say anything more as he took his leave closing the door firmly behind him.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." Lisbon turned her attention back to Jane. "You haven't returned any of my calls."

"Yes, you were." Jane called her on her comment. "And you didn't expect me to."

"I don't guess I did." Lisbon agreed.

"Lisbon, you know as well as I do that my staying away at the moment is the best thing for both of us." Jane reminded her. "The CBI is still on shaky footing, you're starting a new job, and I've got a whole lot of baggage to sift through."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make any of this any easier." Lisbon said. "I needed you here."

"I've missed you, too, Lisbon." Jane reluctantly admitted.

"Yeah, that too." Lisbon looked down at her hands refusing to give into tears threatening to fall. "Damn it, I had to almost get killed for you to drag your sorry butt back to town."

"I'm sorry for that." Jane's tone was sincere. "I shouldn't have left until we knew we had him."

"We thought we did." Lisbon reminded him. "As far as Abbott and the Higher Ips were concerned, Bertram was him."

"We both knew better." Jane reminded her. "The pieces didn't fit."

"We both _thought_ better." Lisbon corrected him. "We didn't _know_ anything."

"No, I don't suppose we did." Jane conceded.

"All that really matters is Red John's gone." Lisbon wasn't able to bring herself to say his name. "He can't hurt anyone ever again."

"No, he can't." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jane agreed with her. "While I'm glad it's over and you weren't badly hurt, you're right. None of this really matters. We were never going to catch him. Not if he hadn't been stupid enough to come after you. He had the whole Association working for him and, even though it was coming apart at the seams, no one knew who the big dogs were. All he had to do was slip out of the country and assume a new identity. He had enough money in his offshore accounts to live the rest of him life in high style."

"I see Cho did a lot more talking than he usually does." Lisbon casually commented.

"I suppose he did." Jane agreed. "What do you say to getting out of that hospital gown and into some clothes so we can blow this joint?"

Carrying her suitcase into the bathroom, he unzipped the case before returning to help Lisbon slide off the bed.

"I'd say that sounds like a plan." Making sure she was steady on her feet, Lisbon made her way towards the bathroom leaving Jane to his thoughts. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time." Jane called as he sank down in the chair Cho had vacated earlier. "I don't have anywhere I need to be."

Closing his eyes, he thought back over his earlier conversation with Cho. The man had obviously feared he would hang up on him so he'd cut to the chase immediately. It seemed Red John had made the mistake of coming after Lisbon late last night when he thought she'd be alone. Then again, he hadn't exactly come _after _her. He'd been _waiting_ in her bedroom will evil intent. Fortunately, from what Cho said, she'd caught a shadow that shouldn't be there.

So, Lisbon had left the light off and pulled her pistol without waiting to see what happened next. A game of déjà vu wasn't in the cards. Not if she could help it. A couple of shots later, Cho arrived to flick on the light and join the fray. Unbeknownst to their uninvited guest, he'd been waiting downstairs for Lisbon to bring him a file she'd left on her bedside table when he'd realized something was terribly wrong.

Shaking his head, Jane recalled the rest of their conversation. While neither he nor Lisbon was all that eager to give Red John a name, he knew his identity. Cho hadn't held anything back. The man was an ordinary man in the sense Gale Bertram was ordinary. Neither of them possessed any preternatural abilities. Despite Lisbon's fears, the man wasn't psychic. Merely well connected in the way all The Blake Association members were. From the M.E.'s report, he'd possessed the tell-tale three dot tattoo on his arm.

However, as ordinary as he'd been, he was also extraordinary in that, like Gale Bertram, he'd possessed a high degree of influence and power. The man was a judge and not just any judge. One with the ability to make dirty cops' faux pas go away. Jane was sure that trick had come in handy over the years. It had also allowed him to hide in plain sight and explained why he'd never sought to advance his career. Why should he? He was from a well off family. He commanded a comfortable position allowing him to live his life as he pleased. So what if he lacked political aspirations? As Red John, he had all the power a man could need. Deciding he'd stop by the Medical Examiner's office on his way out of town for a final look, Jane opened his eyes to glance at his watch.

"Hey, Jane, do you think you can give me a hand?" Lisbon called from the bathroom. "I can't quite manage on my own."

"What do you need me to do?" Jane surveyed her through the now open door.

"Fasten this." Lisbon turned her back to him effectively hiding her blush. "I can't get the hooks done."

Staring at her back, Jane hesitated briefly before lifting the tail of her tank. It wasn't like she wasn't fully dressed. She just couldn't fasten her bra. He could do that much for her. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with helping out a friend even if they'd never done anything like this before.

Concentrating more on fastening the small hooks and less on the creamy expanse of skin exposed to his gaze, Jane did his best to ignore the awkwardness of the situation. Reminding himself a bikini would show more, he shushed the voice harping he'd never seen Lisbon in a bathing suit and likely never would. Besides, she probably wore one of those streamlined athletic one pieces designed more for swimming than showing off her nicely toned body.

"There." Jane said as he tucked the tail of her tank in her jeans. "All done."

"Thanks." Lisbon turned around to face him. "I think I'm ready to go if you'll drape that over my shoulders." She nodded in the direction of the jacket lying across her suitcase. "I can't quite manage on my own."

Reaching for the jacket, Jane did as Lisbon requested being careful of her damaged shoulder and arm. Adjusting her sling, he took a step back to give her the once over before deciding she looked pretty good under the circumstances.

"He got you in the same shoulder O'Laughlin did." Jane closed her suitcase and carried it out of the bathroom. "That can't be good."

"Not the same spot." Lisbon said. "No, it isn't. Now I'll have two scars instead of one."

"All that matters is you're okay." Jane reminded her. "Who cares about an extra scar or two."

"I guess." Lisbon agreed. "Are you going to stay awhile?"

"I'm heading back once you're down for the night." Jane admitted. "Van Pelt's going to swing by in the morning to help you dress and take you into the office."

"It seems you have everything all worked out." Lisbon observed as she gathered her discharge papers. "Too bad nobody asked me what I wanted."

"The guys are only looking out for you." Jane reminded her as they headed down the hall. "As for me, you have to know I can't stay. Things are too much in the air. My being around would only make things harder for both of us."

Blinking at Jane, Lisbon decided maybe he was right. She'd think about it later when she wasn't under the influence of strong pain killers. Her mind would be clearer than it was at the moment.

Besides, after weeks of not hearing from Jane, she'd settle for whatever she could get.

There was plenty of time to be mad later.


End file.
